Not a Hero
by SoraNarukami13
Summary: Menjadi manusia yang [Terpilih] bukanlah pilihannya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Namikaze Naruto menemukan dirinya telah dipanggil ke dunia lain. Menjadi [Pahlawan]? Tentu saja tidak akan! ini hbidupnya dan dialah yang menentukannya. Dan sekarang, dia ingin kembali ke rumahnya.


"Sudah beberapa tahun sejak terakhir aku memanggil sesorang…"

Sesosok laki-laki duduk dengan tenang di ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang raja pada zaman kerajaan. Matanya memandang sekeliling ruangan tersebut dengan tatapan bosan.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku memanggil yang lain."

Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan melebarkan telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba, muncul rangkaian lingkaran sihir merah di depan tangannya.

"Nah," sosok itu tersenyum misterius. "Seperti apakah orang yang akan datang sekarang?"

.

.

.

A FanFiction made by SoraNarukami13

.

.

"Sialan, sekarang ini dimana?"

.

.

Character from Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"Hoi Naruto! Berburu slime lagi kah? Orang lemah sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi _Adventurer!_ "

.

.

Rate T, an Adnvanture Fantasy FanFiction

.

.

"Sihir tidak mempan! Gunakan serangan langsung!"

.

.

Contain typo(s), misstypo(s), Alternate Universe, Original Character (Maybe), Out of Character, and many more

.

.

"Kau gila jika ingin melawan mereka Naruto. Mereka adalah legenda dalam dunia ini."

.

.

 **Not a Hero**

.

.

"Siapapun yang menghalangiku, akan kumusnahkan!"

.

.

.

Log 1: Awal Mula

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?"

Naruto sudah banyak mengalami hal aneh dalam hidupnya. Walaupun hal tersebut lebih bisa dikatakan sial daripada aneh. Bertemu perampok yang sedang lari dari kejaran polisi, terkunci semalaman di pusat perbelanjaan, terjebak di pesawat yang berisi kumpulan penjahat kelas atas, dan lainnya. Tapi baru kali ini dia mendapati kejadian seperti ini. Di sekelilingnya terlihat seperti ruangan kerajaan pada masa lampau.

Ayolah, dia hanya menjalankan rutinitasnya hari ini. Bangun, memasak sarapan, membangunkan adiknya yang imut, sarapan, pergi bersekolah. Tidak ada hal aneh yang dia lakukan hari ini. Naruto berusaha mengingat kejadian sesaat sebelum dia ke tempat aneh bin ajaib ini.

Dan dia mengingatnya.

Sebuah benda dengan diameter satu meter muncul dari ketiadaan dan menimpanya dari atas.

"Kemarilah wahai [Yang Terpilih]!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang pria yang sedang duduk di singgasana. Melihat sekelilingnya yang tidak ada orang sama sekali, dia berpikir bahwa orang aneh di depannya memanggil dirinya. Dengan langkah penuh keraguan, Naruto mendekati orang itu.

"Err, kau memanggilku?"

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu semakin gugup saat dipandang oleh orang di depannya. Seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar dan memakai baju zirah perang zaman dahulu. Apalagi mata merahnya yang menatapnya dengan intens sukses membuatnya merinding. Jika ini mimpi, dia berharap ini segera selesai.

"Sepertinya kau cukup menjanjikan." Orang di depannya mengusap dagunya sambil tetap memperhatikan dirinya. "Tidak salah akau memanggilmu." Senyuman puas terlihat di wajahnya. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, alisnya mengkerut mendengar hal tersebut.

"Memanggilku? Apa maksudnya?"

"Tidak kah kau menyadarinya? Kurasa otak milikmu bisa mendapatkan jawabannya."

Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Naruto. Oh ayolah, secara tidak langsung orang di depannya mengejek bahwa dia tidak menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir. Menahan keinginan untuk melayangkan satu atau dua kepalan tangan ke orang di depannya, dia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir.

"Kau…" Sedikit keraguan terdengar dari suara yang dia keluarkan. "Kau yang membuatku di sini?"

"Sepertinya otakmu masih berfungsi."

Dan Naruto sekali lagi menahan tangannya agar tidak melayangkan pukulan.

"Akan aku jelaskan semuanya. Kau bisa memanggilku [God of Magic] dan hanya itu yang akan kuberitahu tentang diriku. Aku lah yang memanggilmu kemari. Tepatnya ke dunia ini. Dunia ini butuh seseorang sebagai pahlawan dan pahlawan itu haruslah dari dunia lain. Kau memiliki potensi. Jadi, sekarang sebutkanlah kekuatan yang kau inginkan. Mengendalikan api? Senjata legendaries? Aku akan membekalimu dengan kekuatan."

Ruangan itu langsung menjadi sunyi. Orang yang mengaku sebagai [God of Magic] diam menunggu jawaban pemuda di depannya. Beberapa waktu berlalu dengan kesunyian hingga akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Tak tertarik. Aku ingin pulang."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang." Hilang sudah nada yang digunakan Naruto sebelumnya. Yang keluar darimulutnya hanyalah tiga kata yang penuh penekanan. Sosok di depannya tertegun mendengarnya. Kalimat yang dia dengar bukan seperti permintaan, apalagi permohonan. Itu lebh seperti sebuah perintah yang harus dilaksanakan secepatnya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengabulkan itu."

Sebuah kepalan tangan berhenti beberapa senti dari wajah sosok berambut putih itu. Naruto menggeram kesal. Bukan dirinya lah yang menghentikan pukulannya. Sesaat setelah dia bergerak melesat ke depan, muncul belasan lingkaran sihir di sekelilingnya. Rantai berwarna perak keluar dari masing-masing lingkaran sihir dan membelenggu dirinya.

"Pulangkan aku sekarang!" Naruto menatap tajam sepasang mata merah di hadapannya. Dia sudah memiliki hdup sendiri. Dia memiliki sekolah yang harus didatangi, pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan, adik yang harus dijaga, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan sosok aneh di depannya merenggut itu semua darinya.

"Tak tertarik."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto berlari menerjang orang dihadapannya. Bukannya sombong, dia adalah salah satu murid SMA terkuat di sekolahnya. Berterima kasihlah kepada para kakak kelas yang sering mengajaknya berkelahi karena rambut kuningnya. Sekarang, tangannya sudah terkepal dan melesat dengan cepat ke wajah orang dihadapannya. Dia yakin bahwa tinjunya akan bersarang di wajahnya.

Sayangnya, tinjunya berhenti beberapa sentimeter dari target.

Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak tega atau kasihan. Hidup tanpa orang tua sudah membuat dirinya mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan dan yang tidak. Bukan juga karena takut. Ayolah, dia sudah sering menghajar preman-preman di sekitar rumahnya. Memukul wajah sombong di depannya bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Naruto.

Jika saja tubuhnya bisa digerakan.

Di bawah kakinya, tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang bersinar, yang dia asumsikan penyebab dirinya tidak bisa bergerak. "Menarik, kau satu-satunya yang ingin juga perlu diacungi jempol kau tahu?" Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan tajam. "Ah aku lupa, sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan mulutmu untuk berbicara." Pria di depannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa memulangkanmu begitu saja. Perlu banyak _mana_ untuk memanggil seseorang dari dunia lain dan aku tidak berniat membuang-buang _mana_ yang sudah kugunakan," Lelaki itu menatap balik Naruto. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin pulang, carilah cara kembali ke tempat ini dan kalahkan aku dalam pertarungan." Setelah pria itu selesai berbicara, lingkaran sihir di bawah Naruto bersinar dengan terang.

"Nah, sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu. Aku sangat menantikannya."

Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang Naruto dengar sebelum cahaya yang sangat terang membutakannya.

Membuka mata dengan perlahan, dirinya menyadari sudah berpindah tempat lagi. Angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dengan lembut tidak membantunya menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Dengan sekali hentakan, dia bangun dari posisi terbaringnya dan melihat sekeliling.

"Hmm padang rumput ya," ucapnya sambil melihat sekeliling. Sejauh apa yang dia lihat dan pahami, dia berada di sebuah padang rumput di tengah hutan, terlihat dari pepohonan yang mengelilingi tempat itu. Saat melihat-lihat, matanya menangkap sebuah tas. Bukan tas bagus layaknya yang ia ketahui, tetapi tas coklat yang terbuat dari kulit hewan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia mengambil tas tersebut dan mengecek isinya.

Yang pertama adalah sebuah surat. kertasnya dilipat dengan rapih dan ditaruh di paling atas. Naruto pun membukanya dan membaca isinya dengan perlahan.

' _Pertama, aku tidak sejahat yang kau kira. Di dalam tas ini, aku memberimu beberapa barang dan uang agar kau bisa bertahan hidup. Kedua, bahasa dalam dunia ini kurang lebih sama dengan duniamu. Tetapi tulisannya berbeda jadi kau harus belajar. Terakhir,berbeda dari semua orang yang pernah aku panggil, kau tidak mendapat kemampuan apapun. Mana mungkin aku member kekuatan pada orang yang mau melawanku di masa depan bukan?'_

Belum sedetik surat tersebut selesai dibaca, bentuknya sudah berubah menjadi robekan-robekan kecil. Sekarang, Naruto benar-benar ingin memukul wajah orang yang mengirimnya kesini. Oke dia akan sedikit berterimakasih untuk barang-barang yang diberikan kepadanya. Tapi serius? Tanpa kemampuan?

 _What the hell!_

Jika itu benar, tubuhnya sekarang sama persis seperti sebelum dipanggil kemari. Dan bertahan hidup di dunia dengan monster dimana-mana dengan fisik seorang anak SMA terdengar sangat mustahil. Setidaknya, bukannya dia diberikan kemampuan untuk melakukan hal-hal fantastis seperti menyemburkan api atau mengendalikan petir?

Tidak ingin memikirkan kesialannya terlalu lama, tangannya kembali bergerak membongak isi tas di hadapannya dan meletakkannya di atas rerumputan. Ternyata barang yang diberikan lebih sedikit dari perkiraan.

Satu set pakaian, satu _short sword_ beserta sabuk untuk menaruhnya, sebuah peta, satu kantung air untuk minum, dan sebuah kantong kecil berisi 8 koin emas, 25 koin perak, dan 50 koin perunggu.

"Hmmm aku tidak tahu apakah uang ini banyak atau sedikit jika belum memastikannya di kota terdekat. Dan sepertinya aku harus berganti pakaian agar tidak dicurigai oleh orang-orang." Setelah berganti pakaian dan menempatkan _short sword_ di pinggang kirinya, Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya dan melihat peta yang ternyata hanya menunjukan lokasi desa terdekat.

Menahan keinginan untuk merobek peta di tangannya, dia berjalan mengikuti arahan peta tersebut. Naruto berjalan dengan suasana yang sangat tenang. Terlebih saat sudah memasuki daerah hutan yang memiliki banyak pohon rindang. Tidak ada suara burung-burung yang dia dengar sebelumnya. Hanya suara daun yang bergerak tertiup angin yang menemaninya.

Mengetahu bahwa sekarang dia berada di dunia fantasi harusnya membuatnya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hal-hal aneh yang menantinya. Di dalam perjalanan ini Naruto gunakan untuk mempersiapkan batinnya untuk apapun yang akan terjadi. Ya, dia harus bisa!

Resolusinya seakan tidak pernah ada saat matanya melihat sosok beruang besar berwarna hitam di depannya. Masa belum lama dia di sini, dia sudah dhadapkan dengan mahkluk besar menyeramkan seperti itu? 'Kemana slime yang lemah dan kelinci yang lucu pergi?!' batinnya frustasi.

Seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu kaget akan kemunculan beruang. Di dunianya dulu juga ada banyak jenis beruang.

'Tapi aku yakin orang manapun pasti akan kaget melihat beruang besar yang memiliki ENAM TANGAN!'

Perlahan, remaja berambut kuning tersebut menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dia berlari dengan segala kemampuan yang ada. Sebuah keputusan yang tepat karena jika dia menoleh, dia akan melihat beruang tersebut tidak hanya satu melainkan tiga ekor.

Merasa sudah aman dan kelelahan, Naruto memelankan larinya dan mulai berjalan biasa. Melihat pohon-pohon yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya, harusnya sebentar lagi dia sampai ke tujuannya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon.

'Mungkn alasanku tidak bertemu monster karena ereka semua lari dari beruang tadi?' Pikirannya melayang ke beruang tadi sambil meminum air. 'Dilihat darimanapun aku tidak akan bisa menang jika disuruh melawan mahkluk seperti itu. Aku harus mencari cara agar bisa hidup di dunia ini dan mengalakan orang itu.' Memasukan kembali kantung airnya ke dalam tas, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Seperti dugaannya, sisa perjalanannya sangat damai. Tidak ada mahkluk-mahkluk aneh yang muncul. Beberapa menit berjalan dan sekarang dia sudah berada di tempat tujuannya.

"Luar biasa."

Hanya satu kata tersebut yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat sebuah gerbang besar dengan era klasik dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bukanlah hal yang bisa ditemui di mana saja. Apalagi untuk seorang yag bahkan belum berumur lebih dari belasan tahun.

Matanya menatap tulisan yang ada di atas gerbang tersebut. "Ternyata tulisannya benar-benar asing," ucapnya sambil mendekati dua orang yang dia asumsikan sebagai penjaga.

"Ah, apakah Anda ingin masuk ke dalam desa?"salah satu dari mereka langsung bertanya saat melihatnya berjalan mendekat. 'Bahkan aku belum menyapanya.' Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Ah iya saya ingin masuk ke dalam. Apakah ada yang harus saya lakukan untuk itu?" Untuk kali ini, Naruto harus bersikap sesopan mungkin. Dia tidak mau mendapat pandangan buruk yang mungkin saja menyebabkan dia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam.

"Bisa perlihatkan tanda pengenalnya? Atau kamu tidak mempunyainya?"

"Emm maaf aku tidak punya tanda pengenal."

Pria yang berpakaian seperti prajurit kerajaan tersebut hanya mengangguk. Tunggu, apa tidak mempunyai tanda pengenal itu wajar?

"Baiklah, untuk biaya masuk sebesar 2 Silver"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, dan segera mengambil dua buah koin perak dan memberinya ke penjaga gerbang di depannya. Kemudian dia ditanyai beberapa hal seperti nama, asal, tujuan ke dalam desa, dan hal lainnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sudah berjalan-jalan di dalam desa. Menurut apa yang dia dengar tadi, desa ini bernama [Brunheim], sebuah desa kecil yang berada di timur kerajaan [Human].

Semakin lama berjalan, semakin terpukau Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Rumah-rumah yang bergaya zaman dahulu, pedagang-pedagang yang berada di setiap sisi jalan, dan penduduk yang terlihat ramah. Sesekali dia disapa oleh orang yang hanya dia balas dengan senyuman.

Memakan satu tusuk daging bakar yang tadi dibelinya dengan harga 5 copper/tembaga, dia terus berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan yang Naruto yakin tidak akan ditemuinya saat dia kembali ke dunianya.

Perlahan, langit berubah warna menjadi jingga, menandakan malam akan -orang yang berjalan di jalanan juga mulai berkurang dengan cepat. Mulai lelah setelah berjalan cukup lama, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan. Dia mulai mencarinya dan menyadari satu hal yang dia lupakan.

Dia tidak bisa membaca papan tulisan setiap toko.

" _Oh shit."_

A/N

Hola! mungkin ini A/N pertama dan terakhir di cerita ini~ karena saya terlalu malas untuk mengedit lagi (dihajar reader). Nah disini ada beberapa hal yang harus saya jelaskan.

Pertama, soal update cerita. Bagi para manusia yang mengharapkan cerita ini update dengan cepat, silahkan tes keberuntungan anda! Author tidak terpaku dengan jadwal update jadi bisa saja seminggu bisa 2-3 kali, atau mungkin sebulan sekali! Doakan saja author mendapat pencerahan agar bisa menulis dengan cepat ehe.

Kedua, soal kekuatan Naruto. Di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki kemampuan yang diberikan entahj itu mana, chakra, dan sebagainya. dan itu berlaku SELAMANYA. Yak jadi sampai akhir cerita Naruto tidak akan membangkitkan mana dan sebagainya.

Ketiga, soal pairing. Kemungkinan besar Naruto tidak akan mempunyai pairing. dilihat dari tujuannya yang ingin pulang ke dunianya membuat author berpikir pairing tidak terlau penting. tapi in muyngkin berubah kedepannya.

Terakhir, cerita ini tidak akan discontinued selama author masih mampu menggerakan jarinya. garis besar ceritanya sudah selesai jadi tenang saja~

Yak itu saja, silahkan review, fav, foll, dan sebagainya~

Soranarukami13 [Log Out]


End file.
